Albert Wesker
} - Chronicles=TUC=190px |-|TDC=220px } - Otros= Rev2=220px|-|TM3D=220px|-|MvsC3=230px } - }} |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-}} Albert Wesker '(en japonés 'アルバート・ウェスカ, Arubāto Wesukā), conocido por su gran participación en la saga Resident Evil como uno de los villanos principales. Él ha sido uno de los primeros personajes en aparecer en la serie junto con Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton y los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Aun así, su historia es mas remota a los acontecimientos del 23 y 24 de Julio de 1998. Según uno de los productores de Capcom, Jun Takeuchi, "Albert representa el lado oscuro de la humanidad; el lado primitivo. Todo el ego que optimiza lo contrarrestamos con Chris, quien es básicamente el polo opuesto. Es una lucha entre la oscuridad y la luz".The Making of Resident Evil 5 Wesker es considerado el antagonista por excelencia de la serie, su vestimenta negra en compañía de sus gafas imponen respeto. Se ha considerado presuntuoso desde joven; precavido, manipulador e ingenioso para evadir y solucionar sus problemas con las diversas empresas. Todo esto con el objetivo de crear una raza humana superior reuniendo distintos virus. Biografía 'Temprana Edad' Albert Wesker a temprana edad había sido parte de los planes de la Corporación Umbrella, específicamente de Ozwell E. Spencer uno de los fundadores. Sin saberlo, Wesker era parte de un proyecto conocido como el "Proyecto W",Archivo:Reporte sobre el Projecto W - Agosto 28, 1998 (RE5) dicho proyecto era parte de las tres necesidades de Ozwell E. Spencer para poder llegar a ser un "Dios" las otras dos necesidades eran tener el Virus Progenitor como base y usar a Umbrella para cubrir los fondos. Albert era hijo de padres con genes superiores, Ozwell en un momento dado autorizó el secuestro de cientos de niños hijos de padres con gran intelecto para usarlos en su proyecto, entre ellos estaban Albert, Alex, Derek, Felicia, Hans, Hiro, Irma, Jonah, Ken, Laura, Marco, Miles y William.Archivo: Sujetos del estudio (RE5 LiN) A todos los niños se les dio por apellido "Wesker" en honor al director del proyecto inicial; Mr. Wesker. El Proyecto W se clasificó como alto secreto, no aparecia en los registros de Umbrella y ni siquiera en la base de datos de la computadora U.M.F.-013, la cual tenia a la Red Queen. Bajo Umbrella, Ozwell se encargó de que los niños sobrevivientes al virus progenitor recibieran todo el cuidado necesario como educación y todo lo que necesitasen y de que obedecieran sus ordenes ,Archivo: Albert Wesker (RE5) aun así, estos niños no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que eran parte, no sabían que Umbrella los estaba monitoriando constantemente. Para 2006 se sabe que solo dos de los niños Wesker seguían con vida, el numero 12 Alex Wesker y el numero 13 Albert Wesker quienes ya habían crecido y eran personas adultas. Entre el año 1991 y 1992, Wesker tendría una relación con una mujer emigrante de Edonia, la cual daría a luz a su hijo Jake Muller en 1992.Archivo:Informe sobre Jake Muller En 1977 Wesker pasó a ser parte de los trabajadores de Umbrella y obviamente esto estaba planeado por Ozwell quien había visto un gran potencial en Albert para el proyecto. Asignado como investigador al Centro de Formación de Umbrella en las montañas Arklay con solo 17 años de edad Wesker conoce a William Birkin, quien al igual que él había sido reclutado para trabajar en el Centro de Formación con tan solo 16 años de edad. Bajo la supervisión del Dr. James Marcus,Archivo: Diario del Secretario (RE Zero) Albert y Birkin empezaron a trabajar en el Centro de Formación como compañeros y cómplices, con el tiempo ambos pasaron a ser los mejores investigadores del centro y las únicas personas en las que el Dr. James Marcus confiaba,Archivo: Diario de Marcus (RE) además los demás miembros del centro veían a estos dos como investigadores superiores. ---- 'Ascenso' thumb|280px|Wesker y Birkin en el asesinato del Dr. Marcus El 29 de Julio de 1978 el Centro de Formación de Umbrella 'es cerrado, Marcus decide quedarse allí por cuenta propia mientras que Albert y Birkin son transferidos a petición al 'Laboratorio de las Montañas Arklay como Jefes de Investigación. Albert recibió un archivo con información sobre el Virus del Ébola ya que el complejo lo estaba estudiando para hacer una cura para dicho virus descubierto dos años atrás, pero en realidad Umbrella los estaba usando para que investigasen las razones por las cuales el virus tenia una gran tasa de muerte en quienes lo portaban para así poder usarlo en el para entonces experimental Virus T. Wesker y Birkin pasaron a trabajar en el Virus T por alrededor de 13 años, este tuvo tres etapas de desarrollo.Wesker's Report II, parte 1 En 1988 la investigación del Virus T alcanzó su tercera etapa de desarrollo con la creación del arma Bio Orgánica conocida como "Tyrant '", es aquí cuando Ozwell E. Spencer ve que Albert y Birkin han sobrepasado a su mentor, el Dr. James Marcus, entonces Ozwell piensa hacer lo mismo que con el arquitecto 'George Trevor; eliminarlo y así borrar evidencias. Spencer envía a Albert y Birkin a asesinar al Dr. Marcus quien aun estaba en el Centro de Formación de Umbrella, la misión se llevo a cabo con éxito y entonces Birkin tomó la investigación del Dr. James Marcus. Poco después, Willian Birkin descubrió el Virus G en el cuerpo de Lisa Trevor quien había sido sujeto de prueba de Albert y Annette Birkin, la esposa Willian. Cuando Spencer aprobó su proyecto en 1991, Wesker comenzó a tener dudas acerca de las intenciones de Spencer y solicitó su traslado a la Oficina de Inteligencia de Umbrella ese mismo año. Se pretende que entre 1991 y 1996 Albert formó parte también de la Fuerza Armada de los Estados Unidos bajo el cargo de Oficial de Ingeniería Encargado. ---- 'Capitán de S.T.A.R.S.' thumb|200px|Los S.T.A.R.S. Para 1996 se acababa de fundar la nueva unidad especial del R.P.D., la unidad de Tácticas Especiales y Servicios de Rescate mejor conocida como S.T.A.R.S. dicha unidad había sido creada como parte del proyecto para la rápida modernización de Raccoon City "Bright Raccoon 21" Inside of BIO-HAZARD, p.8. Wesker se unió de inmediato a la unidad de S.T.A.R.S. como Capitán del Equipo Alfa y de la unidad entera para así trabajar como un doble agente de Umbrella aportándoles cualquier información acerca de posibles investigaciones del R.P.D. sobre la corporación,Archivo: Perfil de Albert Wesker (RE TUC) es aquí donde conoce a los demás miembros de la unidad, entre ellos Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Barry Burton. Durante su estadía en S.T.A.R.S., Albert nota la gran habilidad de Chris y lo considera uno de sus mejores hombres. ---- 'Ecliptic Express' thumb|280px|Wesker y Birkin viendo al Clon del Dr. Marcus El 11 de Mayo de 1998 un Cerberus se cobra su primera victima, una mujer de veinte años cuyo cuerpo aparece desmembrado.Archivo: Historia de Resident Evil (RE5)Así como este caso, comienzan a reportarse una gran cantidad de ataques en las afueras de la ciudad causados por grupos de Cerberus y zombis de alrededor de 10 integrantes.Resident Evil Remake (Introducción) Aunque los casos eran reportados como homicidios por canibalismo y desapariciones, la verdad era que algunas de las B.O.W.s creadas por Umbrella habían salido al bosque de Raccoon y rondaban las afueras de la ciudad. En búsqueda de la información o "data" de combate de la B.O.W.s, Albert decide aprovechar la oportunidad para enviar a los S.T.A.R.S. y así obtener la información que tanto necesitaban. En al noche del 23 de Julio de 1998 el Equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S. es enviado a investigar en el bosque de Raccoon, Albert por su parte ya se había encargado de sabotear el helicóptero en el que se transportaría el equipo para así obligarlos a quedarse en la zona y utilizarlos como sujetos de prueba contra la B.O.W.s creadas con el Virus T.Una línea del Resident Evil Original sugiere esto En el mismo momento, Albert y Willian Birkin son reasignados al Centro de Formación de Umbrella el cual había sido reinaugurado, operando todo desde una habitación secreta con monitores que mostraban lo que las cámaras detectaban. El tren Ecliptic Express que transportaba trabajadores es detenido e infectado por sanguijuelas infectadas por el Virus T, dejando salir una B.O.W. experimental conocida como Stinger. Poco después el tren se pondría en movimiento y fuera de control, en respuesta Wesker envía al Equipo Delta de la U.S.S. a detenerlo y destruirlo para así contener la infección, es aquí cuando el clon del Dr. James Marcus aparece y ataca con las sanguijuelas a los miembros del Equipo Delta de la U.S.S. y debido a la gran aceleración e inestabilidad del tren, este termina descarrilándose en el Centro de Formación de Umbrella. Cabe destacar que debido a que el cadáver del Dr. James Marcus fue lanzado a la planta de tratamiento junto con las sanguijuelas en las que él experimentaba; su cuerpo paso a ser formado de nuevo gracias a estas y revivió como un clon con deseos de venganza sobre Umbrella. Con el Ecliptic Express destrozado y el virus expandido, Albert ve un nuevo camino para él; abandonar a Umbrella e ir por cuenta propia, pero antes debía hacer explotar el ahora infestado Centro de Formación. Luego de luchar contra una de las B.O.W. que Umbrella estaba desarrollando, el Prototipo Tyrant T-001, Wesker se encuentra con un Coronel de Umbrella en cual Spencer había depositado mucha confianza, Sergei Vladimir.Archivo: Perfil de Sergei Vladimir (RE TUC) Sergei al ver a Albert le pregunta que a donde se dirige a lo que Wesker con un gran ego responde; "a mi siguiente misión", Sergei desconfía de Wesker y entonces le recuerda que su misión es retomar el Centro de Formación, entonces Wesker le dice que el lugar ya no tiene ningún uso y que su intención es destruir el complejo. Sergei le dice a Albert que no puede hacer lo que dice sin antes tener el consentimiento de Umbrella entonces envía a uno de sus B.O.W.s guardaespaldas, un Ivan, Wesker ve la batalla como algo entretenido y se enfrenta al Tyrant Ivan. Justo cuando Ivan estaba por volver a atacar a Albert, ocurre una gran explosión en el Centro de Formación de Umbrella, de la cual Albert saca una sonrisa, la explosión atrapó a Sergei y su Ivan con la guardia baja para que apenas pudieran protegerse, esto dio a Wesker tiempo suficiente para escabullirse y escapar de la instalación desaparecida. Tras lo sucedido Sergei dice "Supongo que no le gustaba su lección.",RE TUC Comienzos es entonces cuando Albert Wesker se prepara para llevar al Equipo Alfa de S.T.A.R.S. a la Mansión Spencer para utilizarlos también como sujetos de prueba y así luego robar la data del laboratorio subterráneo. ---- 'El Incidente de la Mansión' thumb|280px|Wesker revela sus verdaderas intenciones En la noche del 24 de Julio de 1998 el Equipo Alfa de S.T.A.R.S. formado por Albert Wesker, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine llegan a las montañas Arklay en búsqueda del Equipo Bravo, al poco tiempo ven un helicóptero estrellado y deciden investigarlo, dicho helicóptero resultó ser el del Equipo Bravo pero no había más que los restos del cadáver de Kevin, el piloto. Tras unos momentos el Equipo es atacado por un grupo de Cerberus los cuales logran asesinar a Joseph Frost. Brad Vickers por su parte decide huir en el helicóptero y abandonar al equipo, mientras Chris y Jill corren y son perseguidos por Cerberus, uno de estos salta para a tacar a Chris, es aquí cuando aparece Wesker y elimina a la criatura antes de que alcanzara a Chris, este logra ver una mansión a lo lejos y decide correr hasta ella y entrar. Los miembros del Equipo Alfa que logran llegar a la mansión son: Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Wesker anteriormente había capturado a la familia de Barry Burton; Kathy su esposa, Moira y Polly sus hijas a quienes usaría como objeto de amenaza si Barry se rehusaba a ayudarlo como cómplice. Barry no tuvo otra opción más que ayudar a Wesker aunque no quisiera hacerlo pero como su familia estaba en riesgo no tuvo alternativa. A la mansión también habían llegado anteriormente la mayoría de los miembros del Equipo Bravo, pero solo tres de ellos seguían con vida; Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken y Rebecca Chambers. Albert, aprovecho el tiempo que tenía para buscar toda información que lo relacionara con Umbrella y eventualmente se topo con Lisa Trevor, quien había sido sujeto de prueba por muchos años,Archivo: Informe del Virus G (Resident Evil / BSAA Remote Desktop) Barry se encargó de guiar a los S.T.A.R.S. a algunas trampas, pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Albert parecía querer ver un buen espectáculo dejando algunas provisiones para Chris, más tarde se encuentra con Chris y Jill en la casa de invitados y les ordena volver a investigar la mansión. Enrico Marini había descubierto los planes de Wesker, por lo que este lo eliminó cuanto vio la oportunidad. Más tarde Chris encontraría a Wesker en los túneles subterráneos y le ayudaría a enfrentar a Lisa Trevor, luego del enfrentamiento Albert se va del lugar sin que Chris lo note. Los S.T.A.R.S. logran descubrir que Wesker es el traidor que Enrico había mencionado y más tarde encuentran información que lo confirma.Archivo: Órdenes (RE Remake) Estando en los laboratorios subterráneos de la mansión, los S.T.A.R.S. logran encontrar a Albert quien estaba activando el Tyrant T-002 para mostrárselos, Chris y Jill llaman traidor a Wesker mientras este les dice que siempre había estado con Umbrella y que S.T.A.R.S. solo era su títere, sin embargo al activar el Tyrant T-002 Wesker terminó siendo asesinado por la criatura y entonces el Tyrant prosigue a hacer lo que se le había programado; eliminar a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S., ellos lograron detenerlo en el laboratorio, luego de esto el sistema de autodestrucción fue activado y entonces se dirigieron al helipuerto. ---- 'Resurrección' thumb|280px|Albert Revive Tras haber sido asesinado por el Tyrant no paso mucho tiempo para que Wesker reviviera en la madrugada del 25 de Julio de 1998, esto fue posible gracias al virus prototipo que William Birkin le había dado, sin tiempo para celebrarlo, Wesker se dirige a la computadora para extraer la data de los archivos e información de Umbrella, al intentar extraerla ve un mensaje el cual le dice que "la data ha sido extraída debido a la condición de emergencia y ha sido enviada devuelta a U.M.F.-013.", una computadora de las instalaciones de Umbrella en el laboratorio subterráneo de Raccoon City. Wesker hace un último intento por obtener la data y recibe otro mensaje "Albert Wesker, me temo que hace 24 horas he tomado la autoridad para removerte del acceso privilegiado del sistema" Wesker no podía creer lo que veía y pregunta ¿Quien eres? a lo que la computadora responde "Soy Red Queen, mi trabajo es resguardar la información de Umbrella" Wesker le da un golpe al monitor destruyéndolo y dice "Te arrepentirás de esto mi señorita, lo prometo". Albert hace su escape de la mansión la cual esta a pocos minutos de estallar, en el camino se enfrenta a una gran cantidad de enemigos, entre ellos, Lisa Trevor, de la cual hace ciertos comentarios y a la cual termina eliminando tras una fuerte batalla en el salón principal de la mansión diciendo "Se una buena chica y quédate muerta esta vez". Wesker sale corriendo lo más rápido posible de la mansión hasta que esta explota, es aquí cuando Wesker decide de una vez por todas independizarse de Umbrella e ir por su cuenta.Escena de RE TUC Resurrección ---- 'El Brote en Raccoon City' thumb|280px|Wesker viendo la muestra obtenida por Ada El 28 de Septiembre Wesker como miembro de una organización enemiga de Umbrella conocida como "La Organización" también llamada "Compañía Rival"envía a Ada Wong a la ciudad en busca de una muestra del Virus G, sin embargo Ada termina encariñándose con Leon S. Kennedy.Wesker's Report Wesker predice que algo va a pasar y en efecto sucede; Ada termina apuntando a Leon con un arma y pidiéndole que le entregue la muestra del Virus G que este tenia en mano, sin darse cuenta Ada recibe un disparo por parte de Annette Birkin y entonces Leon intenta ayudarla ya que Ada tras recibir el disparo pierde el equilibrio y va hacia el extremo del puente en el que estaban, Leon no logra salvarla y entonces se da cuenta que todo era por el Virus G y lo lanza. Wesker envía a sus hombres a recuperar la muestra del Virus G mientras él en persona iba a rescatar a Ada ya que esta le iba a ser útil en el futuro. Aunque no tuvo éxito en tomar la muestra él tenía una segunda opción; usando a Ada para ayudar a Leon y Claire mientras estos se llegasen a enfrentar con William Birkin en su última mutación, en efecto el plan tuvo éxito y tras la derrota de Birkin lograron obtener la muestras de su cuerpo con la información de combate el 30 de Septiembre, luego de que Ada tuviese dicha muestra Wesker la contactaría para informarle que un oficial de Umbrella se iría de la ciudad en un helicóptero y que este era su única forma de escapar, dicho oficial era Sergei, el cual se estaba llevando la U.M.F.-013. a las instalaciones en Rusia. Ada atiende lo dicho y llega a irse en el helicóptero sin ser detectada gracias al lanzagarfios que Albert le da. El 1 de Octubre Wesker indica que el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos bombardeó Raccoon Cty por la mañana para detener el esparcimiento del virus, pero también dice que esto fue solo un engaño puesto su objetivo verdadero era eliminar la evidencia de que Umbrella estaba detrás de todo. Sherry fue entregada al Gobierno para protegerla de Wesker.Archivo. Vida sin libertad (RE6) Umbrella tenía profundos bolsillos y con el tiempo lograron hacer desparecer toda evidencia que los relacionara y hasta terminaron echando parte de la culpa al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. ---- 'Isla Rockfort y la Antártida' thumb|280px|Wesker en la pelea contra Chris Tras el incidente de la mansión Albert Wesker había decidido hacerse con los proyectos de Umbrella, este se mantiene oculto en las sombras por algunos meses hasta que decide ir a la Isla Rockfort junto a una de las empresas rivales de Umbrella: el Hive Capture Force (H.C.F.).BIOHAZARD CODE: Veronica Kanzenban Kaitai Shinsho El objetivo de Albert era robar y obtener una muestra del Virus T Veronica a como diera lugar, dicho virus había sido creado por Alexia Ashford quien desde pequeña se había obsesionado con el proyecto. Se creía que Alexia y su padre estaban muertos desde hace años, siendo entonces el hermano de Alexia, Alfred Ashford su mejor opción. Alfred dirigía un complejo de experimentación y de entrenamiento en la Isla Rockfort. Aunque el plan parecía sencillo: asaltar el lugar con un bombardeo, propagar el Virus T, soltar B.O.W.s para iniciar el caos y así investigar las instalaciones sin llamar la atención o ser descubierto. Eventualmente Albert se encuentra con la hermana de quien arruinó sus planes meses atrás; Claire Redfield, la hermana de Chris Redfield; humillándola deduciendo su relación con Chris con la intención de matarla para actuar como un cebo hacia Chris, pero viendo que su presencia podía serle útil, decide dejarla. Claire y Steve le indican a Wesker que el escondite secreto de Alexia estaba en el Polo Sur del complejo. Finalmente Wesker encuentra a Alexia y le exige que le de el Virus T Veronica, lo que a ella le termina pareciendo una burla y termina diciéndole que él no es digno, entonces lo ataca convirtiéndose en una "mujer hormiga de fuego", Albert logra darle un golpe y esquivar los ataques de Alexia usando las nuevas habilidades que obtuvo al revivir gracias al virus de Birkin, Chris quien había llegado a la isla en búsqueda de su hermana se encuentra con Albert y Alexia en el salón principal de la mansión e intenta ver lo que sucede sin interferir, sin embargo, Albert lo termina viendo y decide dejarle la pelea a él alegando que era uno de sus mejores hombres en S.T.A.R.S. Sin otra alternativa Chris se ve obligado a luchar contra Alexia y más tarde termina eliminándola por completo. Wesker al saber que Alexia había sido eliminada decide tomar el cuerpo de Steve Burnside el cual había sido sometido al Virus T Veronica como experimento de Alexia y por ende, era la única forma de obtener una muestra del virus. Tras activarse el sistema de autodestrucción, Albert aprovecha la oportunidad para atrapar a Claire y así hacer que Chris viniese hacía él con el único objetivo de vengarse puesto que Albert tenía bastante rencor hacía él. Chris logra llegar a la zona donde Wesker tiene a Claire de Rehén, al encontrarse Wesker felicita a Chris y le dice que es hora de la venganza, Chris le dice que suelte a su hermana puesto a que no la necesita, Wesker procede a hacerlo diciendo que es un buen día ya que él había venido por Alexia pero que matando a Chris era aun mejor. Chris le dice a Albert que Alexia ya había sido eliminada por lo que no podría cumplir su cometido, pero Albert ya había tomado el cuerpo de Steve en el cual estaba el Virus T Veronica alegando que este podría volver a la vida al igual que él lo hizo. Claire se va para esperar a Chris mientras que este y Wesker empiezan una pelea en la cual Chris es obviamente superado por Wesker debido a las habilidades que este tenía gracias al virus, Wesker dice "Por supuesto que ya no soy más un humano, ¡Pero mira el poder que he ganado!", en un momento dado Chris logra dejar caer sobre Wesker algunas vigas de acero haciéndolo mas vulnerable, estando ambos cansados Wesker le dice a Chris "buen intento", derrepente comienzan las explosiones y un pilar caen en medio separando a los dos, es aquí cuando Wesker es dañado en la cara por las llamas de fuego y termina diciéndole a Chris que habrá un próximo encuentro. Albert se queda riéndose en la zona mientras que Chris se va en medio de las explosiones. ---- 'Operación Javier' thumb|280px|Albert tras observar la muerte de Javier Cuatro años más tarde Wesker es contactado por el líder del cartel de drogas "Sacred Snakes", Javier Hidalgo. Al parecer, un ex investigador de Umbrella le hizo llegar a Javier el Virus T en un intento de salvar a su esposa Hilda Hidalgo quien sufría de una grave enfermedad, esto tuvo buenos resultados en un principio pero a la larga terminó siendo desastroso. En vista de que su hija Manuela Hidalgo había contraído la enfermedad de su madre, Javier contacta a Albert en búsqueda de ayuda. Wesker accede y le vende por una gran suma de dinero muestras del Virus T Veronica e incluso le indica como usarlo con instrucciones especificas. Tiempo después todo sale mal con el virus, en 2002 Wesker se halla a lo lejos viendo lo ocurrido a Javier tras la pelea contra Leon y Krauser quienes habían sido enviados a la zona en una operación llamada "Operación Javier". Es aquí cuando Jack Krauser tras haber sido herido por Hilda se pregunta que si encuentra a Wesker este quizás lo ayude a recuperar su fuerza.RE TDC: Operación Javier; Final malo ---- 'Preludio a la Caída' thumb|280px|Wesker se muestran ante Chris En Febrero del 2003 Albert se encontraba en Rusia con la finalidad de conseguir la data que no había podido obtener durante el incidente de la mansión. Chris y Jill se habían unido a la Unidad de Respuesta a Peligros Biológicos (Private Anti-Biohazard Service) como medio para poder acabar con Umbrella de una vez por todas. Albert logra saber que ellos se dirigen hacia un pueblo llamado Matsed (en Bielorruso МАЦЭД), al llegar Chris y Jill encuentran a una niña llamada Anna. Wesker les tiende una trampa en el Silo (una construcción diseñada para almacenar grano y otros materiales a granel), Wesker los encierra a los tres allí trancando la puerta por el otro lado, Chris se las arregla para ayudar a Jill y a la niña Anna, él logra acabar con los zombis, luego de esto Wesker aparece en la entrada diciendo "Tu tonta suerte nunca deja de impresionarme. Chris." Albert les dice que la infección del pueblo era meramente accidental, un tonto error del pasado... al intentar irse, Wesker le dice a Chris que lo único que necesita saber era que el pueblo estaba maldito. Derrepente se forma un gran agujero en el medio del Silo, ninguno de los cuatro se lo esperaba. Del agujero empezaron a salir Hunters δ (Delta) entonces Wesker decide irse diciéndole a Chris que se encargue él. Chris, Jill y Anna logran salir del Silo e ir tras Wesker en su camioneta.BIOHAZARD UMBRELLA CHRONICLES: Prelude to the Fall 1 Al llegar a la casa donde estaba Wesker este les dice que Umbrella había creado una gran cantidad de hangares como el del Silo en muchos lugares alrededor del mundo en orden de conservar algunas de las B.O.W.s, además le dice él intentaba obtener la información o data de los especímenes pero que debido a lo sucedido no había podido hacerlo así que se fue a la casa en la que estaban como una segunda pista y con la esperanza de obtener la data allí. Wesker intenta amenazar a Chris en búsqueda de una respuesta acerca de lo que pensaba hacer pero entonces Anna interviene y le da Wesker un collar que su padre le había dado "para protegerla", su padre era aparentemente guardia de seguridad en las instalaciones de Umbrella y la casa en la que estaban era la casa de Anna. Albert tomó el collar y lo usó como llave para abrir una caja fuerte pero envés de encontrar la data lo que se encontró fue una bomba la cual explotó. Chris, Jill y Anna lograron salir con vida... Wesker también aunque ellos no lo sabían.BIOHAZARD UMBRELLA CHRONICLES: Prelude to the Fall 2 ---- 'Caída de Umbrella y Legado Oscuro' thumb|280px|Albert y Sergei frente a frente Tras lo sucedido en la casa Anna, Wesker asaltó las instalaciones de Umbrella en Rusia las cuales estaban bajo el mando del Coronel y Oficial de Umbrella, Sergei Vladimir. Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine se dirigieron a las instalaciones al mismo tiempo, esto ocurre debido a que Albert les había enviado anónimamente información sobre la B.O.W. definitiva de Umbrella; T-A.L.O.S. Todo esto era parte de su plan para usarlos contra Umbrella y así hacerse más fácil su trabajo. Wesker infecta las instalaciones con el Virus T eliminando a un 90% de los trabajadores, se abre camino entre las B.O.W.s y eventualmente se encuentra con Sergei quien le dice que Umbrella se hace más fuerte y que no será destruida, este trae a dos Ivans para que se enfrenten a Albert y se marcha. Wesker logra destruir a los Ivans y procede a ir a por Sergei, en el camino pasa un zona en la que dice "Parece que alguien ya ha bajado por aquí, el buen y viejo Chris". Al llegar a la sala en la que estaba Sergei este le muestra la Red Queen a Albert y le dice como esta interactua con T-A.L.O.S. Sergei logró transformarse a voluntad en una criatura extremadamente poderosa sin perder la razón o el habla a lo que Wesker dijo "Me decepcionas" y empezaron un combate, Wesker triunfó y se las arregló para acabar con Sergei; luego guardó la data de Umbrella en un disco y eliminó a la Red Queen apagando la computadora U.M.F.-013. Al final, Wesker, con los datos robados planeó reconstruir un nuevo mundo bajo su control y se preparó para ejecutar sus próximos planes desde su sala de control teniendo en posesión toda la información que robó de Umbrella la cual había llegado a su final.RE TUC Poco después del ataque a las instalaciones del Cáucaso en Rusia, Wesker contacto a Tricell usando el nombre hombre "S". Tricell era otra corporación farmacéutica, y con la gran cantidad de información y recursos recogidos de Umbrella, Wesker permitió a Tricell establecer una división secreta de armas biológicas con la que él fue muy compensado. Decidió trabajar en secreto con ellos, ya que eran un valioso aliado y comenzaron las actividades más independientes las cuales se mantenían en secreto a los superiores de la organización. Un interés particular de Wesker era Excella Gionne, una empleada de Tricell y descendiente de sus fundadores. Su intelecto y ambiciosa naturaleza llamaron su atención. Albert decidió que ella iba a servir como un activo de alto nivel, y con sus recursos la ayudó a subir en el escalafón de Tricell. Excella encontró a Wesker intrigante, hasta el punto de sentir atracción romántica. Debido a su personalidad cruel, Wesker no regresó este afecto viendo a Excella solo como un mero instrumento. ---- 'Las Plagas' thumb|280px|Albert dando instrucciones a Ada Wesker estableció una organización secreta por su cuenta dirigida desde su sala de control utilizando la infraestructura de Umbrella y comenzó a reclutar agentes como Jack Krauser. Para su organización, él tendría que acumular mucha riqueza y recursos, para lograrlo planeaba ir con otras grandes corporaciones rivales de Umbrella y venderles muestras. En el 2004 Albert se interesó en la adquisición de una muestra del recién descubierto parásito de Las Plagas, un agente viral desarrollado por el líder del culto de Los Iluminados; Osmund Saddler. Entonces Wesker firmó el trato y encargó a su antigua socia Ada Wong para que le ayudase una vez más en el "campo de la operación", mientras que él se quedaría en su escondite y mantendría un contacto con ella a través de un canal de vídeo digital para los informes y actualizaciones la misión. Al parecer Wesker fijó una fecha límite para obtener la muestra y por eso se convirtió en el objetivo más importante de Ada. A la vez, también envió a Jack Krauser para ayudar a Ada a pesar de que estos dos estaban en conflicto. Krauser pensaba que Ada traicionaría a Wesker y dijo que ninguno de ellos confiaba en ella, irónicamente Ada señaló en su informe que se preguntaba si Wesker la había enviado a vigilar a Krauser. Nada hace pensar que Wesker confiaba mas en el uno o en el otro, a pesar de que considera a ambos como peones prescindibles. Wesker dio instrucciones a Ada para hacer frente a los ganados y relacionarse con las personas de la zona, incluyendo a Luis Sera y Leon S. Kennedy. Luis sería un contacto de Ada, este estaba haciendo intentos desde dentro de la secta para robar la muestra dominante de la Plaga. Wesker hizo importante para Ada velar por Luis, pero pronto este fue asesinado por Saddler y la muestra robada se perdió, sin embargo, Albert no estaba preocupado, simplemente dijo que habría otro momento, también vio a Leon como un obstáculo adicional y le ordenó a Ada matarlo pero ella insistió en que no daría problemas (Debido a que había formado un vínculo con Leon en Raccoon City). Mas tarde cuando Wesker le pregunta a Ada si había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo, ella mintió y dijo que la oportunidad no había llegado. Wesker decidió dejar que Leon viviera por el momento y le permitió servir como una distracción más para los seguidores de Saddler. Más tarde se le informó a Ada del pánico de los Iluminados debido a las acciones de Leon. Ella salvó a Leon de ser asesinado por Krauser y con eso demostró que no iba jugar con las reglas de Wesker. Ada informó a Albert que Krauser había muerto y este encontró interesante la facilidad con la que Leon podría evitar la muerte. Decidió dejar a Leon cuidar de sí mismo en su batalla con Saddler y le ordeno a Ada eliminar a cualquiera de los dos que siguiera en pie cuando la pelea terminara. Albert le recordó a Ada sobre el lanzacohetes y la obliga a poner un alto a cualquiera que pudiera detener sus planes, entre ellos Leon. Ada más tarde descubrió que Krauser sobrevivió a su pelea con Leon, pero como éste la habría delatado con Wesker, se vio obligada a asesinarlo de forma definitiva y luego ayudó a Leon a destruir a Saddler robando la muestra por último y dejando a Leon con vida, aunque Wesker pudiese haber sido consciente de ello. Se reveló que Ada no era en absoluto leal a Wesker, ella envió una simple muestra de Plaga subordinada envés de la muestra real. Aunque decepcionado, pero no del todo sorprendido por la traición de Ada, Wesker logró obtener una muestra de las especies dominantes de Plaga del cadáver de Krauser, a quien consideraba una "pérdida que podía permitirse", y comenzó su propia investigación con la esperanza de poder llegar a hacer algo mucho mejor. En algún momento, él uso en Tricell las muestras de plagas subordinadas y dominantes que había obtenido y comenzó a utilizar ingeniería genética para desarrollar nuevos tipos de plaga evolucionados.RE4; Escenario; Separate Ways ---- 'El Final de Spencer' thumb|280px|Wesker tras ver notar la presencia de Chris y Jill Con la adquisición de Las Plagas, Wesker había construido una gran variedad de riquezas y recursos, también había obtenido una muestra de cada agente conocido; parasitarios y virales. Sin embargo, el hambre de Wesker por el poder no le permitió estar satisfecho con las posesiones materiales. Por esta razón continuó siendo inundado con preguntas acerca de las verdaderas motivaciones de Spencer con respecto a sus actos. En 2006 Ricardo Irving descubrió el paradero de Spencer quien estaba en una mansión / castillo en Europa, este le arregló un encuentro con Wesker a través de Ada. Wesker viajo allí en la primera y tormentosa noche de otoño para encontrar respuestas y al llegar mató a todos los guardaespaldas de Spencer. Wesker esperaba que Spencer se sorprendiera por su llegada, pero irónicamente el anciano parecía estar esperando su llegada. Fue entonces cuando Wesker se dio cuenta que Spencer había estado en control de todo desde el principio, incluyendo parte de las acciones del mismo Albert. Spencer reveló que el desarrollo de B.O.W.s era sólo una parte de su objetivo para forzar la evolución humana a través de los virus. Con el nacimiento de una raza humana superior, Spencer se haría a sí mismo un Dios y entonces le habla sobre el Proyecto Wesker. Por desgracia, ahora que la verdad había sido revelada la única cosa que impedía la ascensión de Wesker a la "Divinidad" era un hombre viejo preparado para morir. Wesker descontrolado por la horrorización ante la blasfema verdad, mató a Spencer atravesando su brazo por el pecho del viejo, reclamando así el "derecho a ser un dios". Luego de esto lanzó a su 'creador' al suelo. Miró hacia el cadáver del fundador de Umbrella y se preguntó cuan arrogante había sido Spencer para creer que él, un hombre viejo y débil, podría ser un dios.(Escena) RE5: El Regreso de Wesker Pero entonces, llegan los antiguos subordinados de Albert; su odiado Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine quienes habían ido en búsqueda de Spencer en un operativo de la B.S.A.A. A más de la sorpresa por el encuentro, Wesker fue invadido por el deseo de venganza hacia Chris y atacó con toda la furia posible a los agentes, y a pesar de que estos eran dos, se vieron rápidamente superados por las habilidades sobrehumanas de Albert. Wesker agarró por el cuello a Chris y decidido a asesinarlo; lo levantó fácilmente y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia exigiendo que terminaría con su lucha constante de una vez. Pero aún no había llegado la hora del agente, ya que Jill quien estaba herida de golpes arremetió contra Wesker y los dos se vieron lanzados hacia un precipicio por el gran ventanal que había detrás, mientras Chris contemplaba impotente la escena. Y aun así, el destino no quiso que murieran, ya que Wesker sobrevivió y también salvó a una maltrecha y herida Jill llevándola a sus instalaciones donde decidió usarla para sus experimentos con un nuevo químico viral, pero en la investigación descubrió que ella había desarrollado potentes anticuerpos; un remanente de la infección en Raccoon City, y la conservó para posibles proyectos futuros. La BSAA buscó el cuerpo de Jill por meses, más tarde la dan por muerta... es aquí cuando Chris empieza una desesperada búsqueda pues cree que ella sigue con vida, como parte de esto, Chris empieza a participar en un gran número de misiones con la esperanza de dar con Jill y Wesker.Archivo: Chris Redfield (RE5)RE5 GE/RE5 AE; RE5 Extra escenario "Lost in Nightmares" ---- 'Tricell y Uroboros' thumb|280px|Wesker y Jill vs Chris y Sheva En 2009, mientras Wesker pone a Jill en un sueño criogénico con la intención de convertirla en un arma contra Chris, continua con sus actividades volviendo a trabajar con Tricell y formando una alianza con Excella Gionne, quien compartió su visión de un mundo nuevo. Wesker ya estaba preparado para realizar la estrategia de perfeccionar el plan de Spencer, así que continuó ayudando a Excella para obtener aun mayores posiciones de poder dentro de Tricell y muy pronto esta se convirtió en la Directora de las Instalaciones de Tricell en África. Con esta alianza, el viejo Centro de Investigación de Umbrella en África se reabrió bajo el control de Wesker junto con la fuente del virus Progenitor, la Ascensión al Sol. Wesker utilizó parte de cada agente viral para crear el virus más potente, el virus Uroboros. Con Uroboros, tenía previsto impulsar el siguiente paso en la evolución humana. Aunque el virus había demostrado ser demasiado tóxico para ser de utilidad en seres humanos, Wesker encontró una manera de hacer que fuese menos tóxico. En Jill estaban poderosos anticuerpos que se habian formado en ella tras una infección previa con el Virus T. Con el uso de estos anticuerpos, Wesker fue capaz de usar el Uroboros para satisfacer sus necesidades, incluso comisionó un inmenso barco a Tricell en el muelle construido detrás de las instalaciones y colocó un bombardero Stealth en el hangar debajo de la cubierta del barco planificando así poner en marcha su plan. Usando la recién descubierta sustancia llamada P30, Wesker conectó un dispositivo en el pecho de Jill que continuamente le inyectaba el producto químico. Con esto, él fue capaz de controlar a Jill a su voluntad y también mejoro sus habilidades. De esta manera, no sólo Jill ayudaría a Wesker y Tricell, sino que también serviría como un medio de venganza contra Chris. Al mismo tiempo, Wesker comenzó a colocar el virus Uroboros en proyectiles con el plan de lanzarlos desde un avión bombardero a la atmósfera de la Tierra, lo que causaría un brote mundial. Mientras se estaban haciendo preparativos en el barco de Tricell; Wesker y Excella estaban esperando dentro de la fortaleza de la Tribu Ndipaya, en la que también se seguía cavando para hacerla más grande en los últimos años. Como la investigación del virus Progenitor fue continuada por los científicos Tricell, todo lo que era propiedad de Umbrella se marcó con el logo de Tricell. La pareja también utilizó la novedosa línea de Tipo 2 y Tipo 3 de Plagas para crear un ejército de "Majinis" con los nativos de Kijuju dejándolos a su servicio, incluyendo la tribu Ndipaya. Como las plagas habían tenido tanto éxito, se había asegurado la posición de Excella en Tricell gracias a Wesker, quien deseaba una posición más alta y con más poder. Excella mostrando su atracción hacia Wesker, le preguntó que si había probado ser digna para ser su socia para gobernar el mundo, mientras ella creía que Wesker iba a ser su rey en el nuevo mundo y ella sería su reina...Archivo: Excella Gione (RE5) pero Wesker tenía otras ideas en mente. Él se vio como un Dios que no debía compartir su poder con nadie, aunque no expresó esto a Excella y fue con su romance hasta cierto punto. Eventualmente, el B.S.A.A. enviaría Chris y a Sheva Alomar para capturar e interrogar a Ricardo Irving, quien había sido acusado de venta ilegal de B.O.W.s en el mercado negro aunque en realidad este estaba trabajando para Tricell. Después de derrotar a Irving, Chris y Sheva continuaron persiguiendo a una misteriosa mujer que había estado ayudando a Irving, sin saber que de hecho esta era Jill disfrazada con una capa con capucha y una máscara de pájaro muy similar a la usada por los médicos de la peste negra del siglo XIX. El lavado de cerebro de Jill permitió que Wesker y Gionne la controlasen. Excella sintió cierta preocupación de Wesker al ver a Chris en los monitores, y le preguntó sobre ello, pero él simplemente le dijo que no aceptaría un retraso en el plan mientras este se acercaba a su fase final. Excella fue con Jill para encontrarse con Chris y Sheva mientras que Wesker se quedó en el centro de la sala de mando. Wesker reflexionó sobre todo lo que había logrado y recordó de nuevo su encuentro con Spencer.(Escena) RE5: El Regreso de Wesker A pesar de que había matado a su creador, Wesker estaba agradecido por ver la muerte de Spencer puesto que esta le proporcionaría una visión más amplia para el futuro y los medios para ser el Dios que Spencer nunca pudo ser. Mientras Excella y Jill fueron a encontrarse con Chris y Sheva, Wesker fue a la habitación del monarca a esperar a que llegasen a allí y así se preparó para su batalla final con Chris, a sabiendas de que el agente tenía mucho tiempo en los últimos años para entrenar para tal encuentro. Gionne se presentó ante la pareja y se marchó mientras que los agentes veían a Jill siendo presentada por Wesker en lo que llamó "una gran reunión familiar", Chris y Sheva lucharon contra él y la agresiva Jill en la habitación del monarca hasta que Wesker decide retirarse y dejar a Jill luchar contra los dos. Finalmente, Chris y Sheva lograron salvar Jill quitándote el dispositivo del pecho, dejando a Jill en la habitación, Chris y Sheva se dirigieron hacia el gran barco de Tricell. Wesker no tardaría en traicionar a Excella, este le contagia con el Uroboros y para desgracia de Excella su cuerpo lo rechaza siendo incompatible con el virus y muta a gran escala. Después de que Chris y Sheva derrotaran a la monstruosidad que dio como resultado de la infección de Excella, recibieron una llamada de Jill, de acuerdo con ella Wesker necesitaba inyectarse un suero especial, el PG67A / W el cual era una solución basada en el Virus Progenitor requerida para mantener el virus estable en su interior, pero si se inyectaba demasiadas dosis le sería nocivo. En un encuentro previo con Gionne, Sheva había obtenido viales del suero que Gionne había dejado caer de su maletín, sabiendo esto, Chris y Sheva fueron tras Wesker quien estaba bajo la cubierta del hangar donde estaba el avión bombardero. Entonces Chris se da cuenta de que Wesker pretendía liberar el Uroboros en la atmósfera. Los agentes de la B.S.A.A. Chris y Sheva lucharon contra una de las últimas fuerzas Majini de Wesker y finalmente llegaron a él en una plataforma en la cual estaba esperando el lanzamiento y a la vez saboreando que sus planes iban a dar frutos. A medida que se enfrentaban, Wesker reveló su plan para dominar como un Dios en el mundo recién creado. Trabajando juntos, Chris y Sheva lograron inyectar el suero a Wesker aprovechando la oscuridad puesto que apagaron los reflectores que estaban en los alrededores de la zona. Debilitado, pero no derrotado, Wesker huyó a bordo del avión bombardero, pero Chris y Sheva se las arreglaron para subir antes de que despegara y en una tensa batalla lucharon contra Wesker aunque el bombardero continuó volando en lo alto del cielo. Echando a un lado a Chris, Wesker sacó su pistola Samurai Edge oculta y le disparó a Sheva mientras entonces ella se puso a cubierto detrás de un pilar metálico. Chris disparó a Wesker mientras caminaba hacia él, pero Wesker usó su concentración y sus reflejos para esquivar el fuego de Chris y dispararle a Sheva al mismo tiempo alegando de que sus planes no tardarían en crear un nuevo mundo. Wesker intenta asesinarlos pero en un momento dado vuelve a ser inyectado por un enfurecido Chris, quien le dijo que él era "sólo otra de las sobras de Umbrella". Después de esto, Chris logró abrir la escotilla para hacer caer a Wesker, este logra sujetarse de Sheva y justo cuando están apunto de caer Chris Redfield toma la mano de Sheva a lo que ella aprovecha de sujetar su pistola y dispararle justo en la cara a Albert el cual se cae, todo esto termina provocando la perdida de presión y un choque en el interior de un volcán activo. Milagrosamente, Chris y Sheva sobrevivieron al accidente pero Wesker también y aunque estaba muy malherido, no había terminado todavía. ---- 'Batalla Final y Muerte' thumb|280px|Wesker y su final En el amanecer del 7 Marzo del 2009Blog Oficial: Experience Kijuju se decidiría por fin quien quedaría con vida tras 11 años de odio mutuo y 13 años de conocerse, Chris Redfield quien había sido el favorito de Wesker en los S.T.A.R.S. y quien vio morir a sus compañeros por culpa de este como a muchas otras personas victimas de él y los demás fantasmas de Umbrella o Wesker, quien había crecido con grandes ambiciones de las cuales muchas se vieron atacas por Chris y quien tras dejar a Umbrella decidió convertirse en un Dios. Tanto el uno como el otro se odiaban a muerte. Wesker se mostró ante Chris y Sheva al caminar por la parte delantera del bombardero que se estrelló, su chaqueta y camisa habían sido completamente destruidas, sin gafas y sin su Samurai Edge. Albert le dice a Chris que debió asesinarlo hace años, ya que era su nemesis, y este respondió diciéndole que fue su error y que sus planes habían terminado. Con una sonrisa amenazadora, Wesker se adelantó aún más al decir "Han terminado?... ¡Si acabo de empezar!" Luego se dirigió a un misil dañado que contenía Uroboros; lo rompe usando su puño y deliberadamente absorbe su creación, Albert parecía tener un gran control sobre la infección y al terminarse de formar dice: "Es hora de morir, Chris!". La pelea se desarrolla con ambas partes estando en condiciones diferentes, Wesker después de recibir muchos daños ocasionados por Chris, sucumbe su otro brazo para tener una tasa de infección cada vez mayor de Uroboros y así ser más peligroso. A pesar de esto, se las arregló para mantener el resto de su cuerpo intacto. Wesker se enfrenta a Chris y Sheva quienes hacen lo que pueden para esquivar los ataques de Wesker y dañar su punto débil pero terminan separados por un abismo, Wesker va a por Chris mientras que Sheva le dispara por la espalda lo que hace que se distraiga y vaya a por ella, Sheva intenta salir corriendo pero el puente de piedra por el que iba se rompe y queda agarrada del borde, es aquí donde Chris comienza a dispararle a Wesker, este en respuesta empieza a lanzarle proyectiles de Uroboros formados con sus mutados brazos, Chris esquiva los proyectiles mientras que Sheva logra volver a subir, al ver esto, Wesker va a por Sheva la cual queda sin salida entre en el camino de piedra y la lava, Chris ve lo que pasa y se dirige devuelta hacia abajo para hacerle un camino a Sheva empujando una gran roca hacia adelante, Chris logra hacer que la roca se mueva y así tumbarla dándole un nuevo camino a Sheva. Eventualmente, la lucha llegó a la última plataforma en el centro del río de lava. Con un grito salvaje por parte de Wesker diciendo "Chris!" y se prepara para la parte final del conflicto. Chris logra tomar a Wesker por la espalda y con sus manos expone el punto débil de Wesker pidiéndole a Sheva que dispare, esta le dice que podría herirlo a él también a lo que Chris le dice "Entonces dispara a través de mi", Sheva saca su cuchillo y va a por Wesker haciendo rápidos cortes mientras que Chris es tomado por el uroboros en la espalda de Wesker, y en cierto punto es lanzado hacia atrás, rápidamente se levanta saca su cuchillo y lo entierra con toda su fuerza en la espalda de Albert dándole así lo que parecía el golpe final, pero no lo fue, Albert aun tenia fuerza pero el suelo se rompió y este calló en la lava, en este momento llega un helicóptero pilotado por Josh Stone quien venia junto con Jill, esta lanza una escalera y entonces Chris y Sheva suben. Albert aun estando en la lava no había muerto, este lanza un grito "Chris!!!" y con su brazo izquierdo lanza tentáculos de Uroboros para tomar el helicóptero y desestabilizarlo, entonces Jill le dice a Chris y Sheva que usen los RPG lanzacohetes, ellos proceden a hacerlo y disparan, es allí cuando Albert Wesker muere tras ser impactado por la explosión teniendo entre 48 o 49 años de edad.RE5: Cap. 6-3 Tras confirmarse la muerte de Wesker por la B.S.A.A., Alex Wesker se siente algo deprimida e inicia sus movimientos para sustituirlo contactando a Stuart.Archivo: Notas de Stuart - El Proyecto Wesker (RE Rev2) Se sabe que Albert y Alex se reunieron siendo adultos pero no se sabe como, cuando y donde. Irónicamente cuatro años después en 2013, seria nada más y nada menos que Chris Redfield quien salvara la vida de Jake Muller, el hijo de Albert. Galería Weskerg0000.png Weskerg000.png Weskerg00.png Weskerg0.png WeskerN64.jpg Weskerg2.png Weskerg3.png Weskerg4.png Weskerg5.png Weskerg6.png Weskerg7.png Weskerg8.png Weskerg9.png Weskerg10.png Weskerg11.png Weskerg11x.png Weskerg11xx.png Weskerg11xxx.png Weskerg11xxxx.png Weskerg12.png Weskerg13.png Weskerg14.png Weskerg15.png Weskerg16.png Weskerg17.png Weskerg18.png Weskerggx.png Weskergx.png Weskergx2.png Weskergx3.png Weskergx4.png Weskergx5.png Weskergx6.png Weskergx7.png Weskergx8.png Weskergxx.png Weskergxxxxx.png Resident-Evil-The-Mercenaries-3D-Wesker.jpg rretm3d.jpg albert_wesker_3.png 18.jpg 528609-54.jpg wesker1.jpg WeskerOffialmagazine.jpg df1.jpg df3.jpg df4.jpg df5.jpg Carta Wesker.jpg AC-007.jpg Vídeos Referencias de:Albert Wesker/Biografie en:Albert Wesker fr:Albert Wesker hu:Wesker it:Albert Wesker ja:アルバート・ウェスカー mn:Алберт Вэскэр pl:Albert Wesker pt-br:Albert Wesker Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Categoría:Equipo Alpha Categoría:R.P.D Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:B.O.W Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Resident Evil: Cero Categoría:Resident Evil Categoría:Resident Evil 4 Categoría:Resident Evil 5 Categoría:Resident Evil-Code: Veronica X Categoría:Umbrella Chronicles Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:The Mercenaries Categoría:Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Cero Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 4 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 5 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Code: Veronica Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Personajes de Umbrella Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Corporación Umbrella Categoría:Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Categoría:Uroboros